Free!
by AnaraHunter
Summary: Wanting to get away from her overbearing soccer enthusiast father, Anara accepts the scholarship to an exchange program in Japan where she would not only break away from her older brothers shadow, but to really enjoy another active sport called swimming.


"You never understand Dad this is why I accepted the scholarship and why I'm leaving for awhile!" A short haired brunette teen exclaimed to her father frustrated. The man in question looked at his daughter with disappointment in his eyes before speaking out to his daughter. "Anara, I do not understand why you want to suddenly go on an exchange program to another country when you haven't even finished your soccer training...why can't you be like your older brother?" he added in rubbing salt in the wound.

Anara glared at her father hurt flashing in her golden eyes as she accidentally knocked over the small shelf that held some trophies that Both her and her brother earned in a fit of anger. "This is what I mean! You constantly compare me to him and have me vigorously train to meet up to both his and your standards...Ever since the accident I've allowed you to push me but it's time that I do something for myself and take time away from here." Anara spun around ready to walk out the door out of her fathers sports office as she gripped the handle ready to leave she was stopped.

"Anara Hunter we are not done with this conversation!" her father yelled out in frustration rather than anger. "If this is about you wanting to pursue swimming then I won't support you on it besides you have been improving so well at your latest soccer practice." Anara shook her head in denial the anger quickly changing to fatigue and stayed standing when her father gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

"Both you and I know I'm not as good as I was before, in fact I slowed down in performance and my passing and running speed has decreased because of my 'liability' I would bring my team down...besides I do a lot better with my therapy after all it was the reason why I pursue swimming now with or with out your support." Anara told her father in defiance.

Anara and her father had a stare down before her father looked away and tiredly sat down in his office chair. "So this exchange program takes place in Japan?" Her father asked rubbing his face with a cold rag as he watched his rebellious daughter pick the shelf up and replaced the trophies in their rightful places. "Yes the school is located in Japan and the school I'm going to is called Iwatobi High School I researched the area and it seems like a nice place and I've taken care of the papers and everything."

It was her father's turn to shake his head as he silently thought in his head that she is always a step ahead. "I guess I can't stop you now can I? Do you have the documents and papers needed for me to sign?" When Anara's father said that she knew that he had resigned from this battle and was going to allow her to travel to Japan. But then she realized she forgot to bring the papers he needed to sign for all of this to happen. Turning around Anara sheepishly faced her dad and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh yeah I totally almost forgot about that let me go to my room to get them."

With her father's dismissal she ran up to her room a small excited grin made its way on her face at the thought of going to somewhere foreign and away from her father for awhile. Grabbing the papers she needed on the messy pile on her computer desk she ran back to her father's office and enthusiastically handed him the papers. Her father's lips quirked into a small smile at the sight of his daughters golden eyes that seemed to sparkle with much emotion. " Alright I'll have them done by tomorrow before your flight now go."

Once Anara left her father's office she immediately made her way towards the back of the house and outside. During her walk out of the house a small frown made its way on her face as she thought about the earlier event taking place in her fathers office. Ever since her mothers death and her brother moving away the relationship between brother and sister and father and daughter was broken.

Arguments always broke out because of the tension and disagreements each of the members of the Hunter family had and then when it blows over, everyone either ignores one another or they act like nothing happen and are all nice or tired after said argument just like the one both father and daughter had.

As soon as she made it outside Anara made her way to the medium sized inground pool and quickly threw her clothes off revealing a black one piece swimsuit with yellow stripes that were across each of her sides and strapped a pair of yellow goggles over her eyes. Instantly Anara jumped into the pool and allowed herself to sink to the bottom.

A blissful smile crossed Anara's lips as she slowly floated back to the top and began to push herself off the edge of the pool to begin swimming. As she began to freestyle back and forth in the pool she allowed the water to caress her body and the tension in her muscles to relax as she swam. Allowing her thoughts to flow away she enjoyed the feeling of the water embracing her form and parting away as she propelled herself forward in the water.

Totally caught up in swimming, Anara was not only aware of Her surroundings but also the fastly approaching figure that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Anara who now switched to floating on her back sputtered when something jumped into the pool disrupting not only the swimmer but the water as the jumper caused little waves to appear and make Anara cough harshly as she swallowed some water out of shock.

As Anara treaded in the water upright she glares at the perpetrator that disrupted her peace. "Out of all days you choose to bother me during therapy Antonio" Anara deadpanned as she glared lightly at her friend. "Well I wouldn't have bothered you If you hasn't disrupted my show with your arguing!" Antonio yelled mock angrily at Anara. When Antonio told Anara about the yelling she looked away guilty. "Sorry Toni" Anara replied ashamed that her friend had probaly overheard the yelling since he lives next door. "There is no need to apologize Anara the parents get the best of us sometimes" Toni soothed Anra knowing the tension that goes on between the family.

"Enough of that crap sulking crap! So I take it that your moving to Japan for awhile right?" Toni asked changing the subject as he got out of the pool and watched Anara float on her back. "Yep, tomorrow morning I'm headed for the airport and flying out." After swimming, Toni and Anara got dressed and spent their last day together eating and hanging out.

Time Skip: Next Day  
Waking up bright and early Anara had gathered the two bags left that needed to go with her and eagerly ate a quick breakfast ready to go. As she waited for her father who was finishing up his breakfast she stood outside near his car going over what was going to happen in Japan because by the time she got their school will start and she needs to get her schedule since she already received her uniform in the mail in America so that just in case she was running late she was dressed for school.

Anara looked towards her neighbor and childhood friend Toni's house only to notice Toni walking toward her with something behind his back. "I know this isn't much but the team and I got you a little something" Toni explained as a small blush made his way on his face. Handing you a small sized bag he watched as Anara opened it up and take the items out. "Really?" Anara asked with a small grin etched on her face. Looking at the marine animal items that were out of the back she could only shake her head in exasperation.

Toni had a smirk on his face as he wrapped his childhood friend in a hug. "To us you'll always be our little lionfish, a beautiful creature that is deadly." Anara returned the hug grateful for the friends that supported her when her father wouldn't. Glancing at the contents from the bag she held him tighter before releasing him. From her team and Toni she received a small lionfish plush keychain and a lionfish cell charm which she immediately attached to her phone and held the small keychain plush in her hand.

"Tell them I'll miss them and I said thanks" Anara told him as she noticed her father make his way to the car. After bidding farewells and a safe journey Anara and her father made their way to the airport. The ride to the airport was filled with an awkward silence that neither father or daughter could fill afraid to make the situation even more awkward. By the time her father got to the airport Anara wanted to burst out of the door and onto the plane.

Exiting the car Anara's father helped with taking her bags out and handing over the papers she needed for Japan. They both stared at each other before looking away neither wanting to leave each other on a bad note but not knowing how to overcome it. Anara stepped toward her dad and gave him a hug in which he returned awkwardly before they released each other. After their uncomfortable farewell they wished each other luck before going their separate ways. After going through he usual boarding procedures, Anara boarded her plane ready for the long flight ahead of her.

During the flight Anara listened to music, napped, snacked, and absentmindedly stroked her lionfish keychain as she brushed up on her Japanese with her neighbor who was also heading back to his country. By the time she arrived to Japan in the afternoon she missed the orientation at Iwatobi High School and opted to get her schedule the next day where classes actually begin since the jetlag was kicking in.

Collecting her things Anara found transportation to her new apartment where the owner generously stocked the place with some food and made her a meal. Anara put a reminder on her phone so that she could thank the owner later because all she wanted to do was sleep. Ignoring the boxes that laid all over the apartment and on the furniture that the previous owner left Anara was out cold as soon as she collapsed on her bed.

The next day  
Nearly running late because Anara forgot to set an alarm on her clock, she had quickly dressed in her uniform and grabbed a quick breakfast as she practically bolted out the apartment following the owners son who was also going to the same school not wanting to be late on their first day.

After dropping Anara off at the main office, the apartment owners son Daisuke Honda (a random name that came into my mind) quickly wished the American luck before rushing to class. Grinning to herself Anara gripped the door to the office and walked in and was immediately greeted by the secretary who had Anara's schedule and locker ready but needed the rest of the documents signed by her father. Fishing the papers out of her bag Anara handed them over to the secretary who thanked the exchange student with a smile.

"Looks like your good to go Anara, your in Class 1 with Amakata Miho as your homeroom teacher, she is also fairly new to the school. Now here is your locker number and if you'll follow me I'll lead you to your class." Anara felt relieved that she wasn't going to have to figure where her class was but was nervous about how her fellow classmates will take to her.

"If you'll wait out here for just a moment" the secretary told Anara as she left the exchange student from America outside the classroom as she went to talk to her homeroom teacher. After a few moments of somewhat nervously bouncing around on the balls of her feet Anara jumped slightly when the secretary came out and told the new student to enter before bidding her luck and leaving back to the office.

Entering the classroom she suddenly felt excited and a grin made its way on her face as she turned to face the class. Miho-sensei smiled encouragingly at Anara before writing her name on the board before catching the rest of the students by clapping her hands together. "Class this is Hunter, Anara the exchange student from America who will be in our class this year" Facing Anara she smiled gently before continuing  
"Why don't you introduce yourself and talk about your likes and dislikes."

Anara gazed at the class looking at some of her fellow classmates faces, some held interest in her like the short haired brunette male with green eyes who smiled at her and others who could probably care less like the cute black haired blue eyed male next to the happy brunette who stared outside. Waving slightly she began her introduction in jumbled Japanese "Sup! the names Anara Hunt-...er...Hunter, Anara and i'm a soccer player on a team in America and look forward to this experience. My favorite hobbies are listening to music, cooking, and swimming...and that's pretty much it."

Throughout the introduction Anara seemed to gain some admirers from the boys and girls but she also seemed to finally catch the attention of the blue eyed male from earlier who seemed to get a glimmer in his eyes at the mention of swimming. "Those are some interesting hobbies you have there Hunter-san why don't you have a seat next to Tachibana-san...Tachibana-san if you will raise your hand please." Miho-sensei called out to the happy brunette Anara noticed earlier.

"Over here Ana-chan!" Tachibana called out while waving his hand in the air cheerily. Anara grinned as she made her way into the back next to the happy classmate. Once she was seated she faced Tachibana "Ana-chan?" Anara questioned her desk neighbor. "Oh pardon my manners I'm Makoto Tachibana and you seem like a cool person to get along with so I thought why not?" Makoto explained. Anara smiled genuinely happy that she was given a seat next to a nice person. "Well I don't mind the nickname as long as I get to call you Mako-chan" Anara said holding out her hand to shake his. Makoto smiled getting a feeling that Anara is the type to be friendly to anyone who is with her.

"Oh this is Haru-chan he's a childhood friend of mine" Makoto introduced his quite friend. Anara leaned forward to glimpse at the blue eyed male who in turn nodded in her direction before he faced his friend and scolded him. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop it with the -chan already. My name is Haruka Nanase " Haruka introduced himself after scolding Makoto making Anara giggle amused by the scene before her because it reminded her of the close bond she shared with her childhood friend Toni.

Things then died down between the trio as they all sat in a comfortable silence as they then continued to listen to their homeroom teacher explain about the new year. When it was time for the teachers to switch Anara decided to confront Haruka on something. Getting up from her seat she walked in front of Haruka's desk and placed her arms on it before leaning closely towards his face and intently stared at his face. Makoto looked on unsure of Anara's sudden boldness as he watched Haruka and Anara stare into each others face trying to look for something.

Makoto wasn't sure what was going to happen and look ready to intervene when he saw Anara grasping Haruka's chin and began to gently move his head side to side studying his visage. Anara hmmed when she seemed to finally find the unasked questions answer. Both Haruka and Makoto where confused by Anara's actions. Though Haruka seemed a little too calm for someone entering his personal space he had already found the answer he was looking for himself as he allowed Anara to study him.

When Anara was finished she smiled knowingly as she backed away from Haruka and now knew how to confront him. "It's funny how when I first walked in you didn't seem to pay any mind to my presence until I mentioned a certain past time of mine...Haruka are you and Makoto swimmers?" she asked making both boys shocked on how she figured it out without even knowing them for more than one class period. "Eh!? that's amazing Ana-chan how did you know?" Makoto asked shocked.

Anara smiled genuinely happy to reveal how she knew. "Well during my introduction you two caught my eye and stuck out the most, while Makoto here shown interest in the exchange student...Haruka however, could've cared less and was staring out the window. But when I mentioned swimming he immediately looked at me and I must say he made the cutest expression ever! Haruka's eyes seemed to gain a spark at the mention of swimming and when I was studying him earlier he does have the attributes of a swimmer. Plus, since you guys are childhood friends at some point you guys must've gone swimming together right?" Anara explained her deduction awing Makoto and impressing Haruka. "Wow Ana-chan your observant" Makoto complimented making the said girl flush slightly. Anara looked ready to deny the compliment but the next teacher came in and she had rushed to her seat.

That was the last conversation they had because most of the time the teacher was facing their direction and they didn't want trouble on their first day. Fast Forward: Lunch With the arrival of the lunch bell most students rushed to sit and find their friends besides Haruka and Makoto who walked out talking about Haruka buying a lunch. Anara was the only one left in the classroom as she hardly knew anyone except for Haruka and Mako-san and the few who introduced themselves to her so she let her head fall on her desk with a thump in frustration. 'Damn it I forgot my lunch!' she complained to herself in English (' ' means in English btw) Anara's stomach grumbled loudly in agreement.

In the midst of her pity party she did not notice the arrival of three figures who walked toward her unaware form. One of the figures placed a hand on Anara's hair and ruffled it lightly before speaking. "Ana-chan what are you doing here alone?" a familiar voice asked startling said girl and making her jump from her seat. "Eh! what brings you here Mako-san, Haruka-san, and stranger who is cute?" Anara asked flustered by their appearance.

"We thought you where following us" Haruka replied gazing at Anara who was now looking at his friend in wonder. "Oh that's right you haven't met him yet he is also a childhood friend of ours who went swimming with us too!" Makoto exclaimed as he gestured to the blonde. The blonde smiled as he waved in Anara's direction "Hello I'm Hazuki, Nagisa a recently reunited childhood friend of theirs I heard a lot about you from my friends." Holding out his hand Anara placed hers in his and shook it in greeting. "They talked about me? Well anyways, I'm Hunter, Anara an exchange student from America who likes swimming and soccer it is also nice to meet you. Oh you can call me Ana-chan too if you want." After the introductions the group talked more and each found some interesting things about each other but mostly Anara's stories which were amusing.

Anara felt good as she talked to the boys and felt really happy to meet some kind people in Japan 'it's a lot different then America' Anara thought to herself as she excused herself from the boys on the rooftop to begin walking back to class after finishing her lunch. Anara would've stayed with the boys longer but she wanted time to herself and give a chance to catch up.

The rest of the day went by in a breeze Anara, Makoto, Haruka made small talk in-between classes before the end of the day came. As she neared the entrance of the school someone called out her name. Turing around Anara was surprised by the sudden weight placed on her but she managed to balance as she laughed lightly realizing that it was 'Nagi-chan' as he wanted her to call him that. Letting go, both Anara and Nagisa waited for Makoto and Haruka to catch up as they slowly made their way to the duo at the gate.

"So Anara what are you going to do now?" Haruka questioned noticing that she seemed to be waiting for something or rather someone. "Well...I'm waiting for the apartment owners son to help lead me home as I didn't get the chance to tour around and I need to go home to unpack all those boxes." Anara answered dreading the thought of opening all those boxes and putting things away.

"That doesn't sound like fun!" Makoto exclaimed sympathetically as Nagisa nodded in agreement. "Well we are going to our childhood swimming club before it gets torn down to reminisce and dig up something of our past" Nagisa explained to Anara in which both Makoto and Haruka nodded although the latter seemed more reluctant.

Anara smiled at the trio before noticing the apt owners son Daisuke beckoning her. "Well then I wish you luck and a safe journey but be careful I don't want to hear tomorrow that my new friends got in trouble for trespassing. See guys tomorrow, ja ne!" Anara said bidding them luck before catching up with Daisuke and walked away with him talking about your day. The trio Anara left behind watched her fading figure before going on their own way.

Anara made it home safely and decided to start with the kitchen so she can make dinner before working on anything else. Tiredly, Anara trudged around the house cleaning and unpacking making sure that everything looked neat and tidy before relaxing on the couch surrounded by empty boxes everywhere. Looking at her phone she texted her friend Toni and her Dad to let them know of the days events and how she was doing.

After receiving calls from both her father and Toni exhausted, Anara decided to soak in a bath before collapsing into her bed with her newly set alarm clock by the side of her bed ready to wake her up the next day. Thinking of her new friends Anara fell into a blissful slumber wondering what was going to happen the next day.

_

Hello readers! This is one of my newer fics that I had the sudden urge to write before I lost the idea. I hope all of you enjoy this story and I would greatly appreciate reviews and such it would help me greatly! I'm also putting it on and here on quotev.


End file.
